Viva Los Vegas
by Riddler of the Sphnix
Summary: All Luxord wanted to do for his spring break was go home. Xigbar had other plans. AU again.Rated for language and stuff.


**Discalimer: I don't own this is why.**

"Lux, oh Lux." Xigbar purred, latching on to his friend. The blonde's eye twitched for a moment as he shook off his unwanted leech as he continued to pack for his trip home for the summer. Xigbar just grinned as he sat on the suitcase, blocking Luxord's attempt.

"Tell me what you want or leave." he said, only to have a flurry of fliers tossed at him, "What in the name of lady luck are you planning?"

"Well…since you're our roomie and all, Xaldin and I decided to take you with us on our trip to Nevada." the brunette said, grinning.

"Sorry, I much as I would hate to miss that little hurrah," Luxord said, trying his best not to let the sarcasm drip into his voice, "I already have a ticket to go home. Away from you."

"Well you don't have to! I canceled that ticket and exchanged it for one with us!" Xigbar cheered, "You don't have to miss it."

Luxord froze for a moment letting the words sink in. "You did what?" he asked, his hands clenching in to fists. Slowly, he unclenched one hand and he reached for his a deck of cards on his desk.

"We got you a ticket to go with us." Xigbar repeated, then noticed the deck in his friend's hand, "Oops."

Xaldin passed Luxord's room just as hailstorm of cards came shooting out the room, followed by Xigbar being attacked by a very enraged Luxord. "OUT YOU DEMON OF STUPDITY!" he was yelling, as he slammed the brunette's head repeatedly in to the floor, his hands wrapped around his throat. Xaldin raised an eyebrow at the scene, waiting until Xigbar was gasping, "Save…me."

The taller man managed to peel the blonde off the gasping brunette, hoisting the pissed Brit over his shoulder, who continued to kick and scream at the now dazed Xigbar. "YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN HE LETS ME GO!!!" he yelled, "I NEVER WANTED TO SPEND A SUMMER WITH YOU! NOT EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH!!!"

"Feel better?" Xaldin asked, ounce Luxord calmed down. The blonde nodded, as he was placed back on the ground. He was still panting, as Xigbar tried to crawl away from him.

"Yes, but since its to late to change the ticket again, looks like I'm coming with you." Luxord said, now calm, " I'm not going to like it though."

"Yes you will considering we're going to Vegas." Xaldin said, then went to his room.

"Vegas?" Luxord said, his favorite vice now coming in to play as he watched the squirming brunette.

"No shit Sherlock! Where the hell do think we were going? The fucking Hoover dam?" Xigbar said, " I think you broke a rib. Shit…..I going to have be careful on the plane."

Luxord shook his head, lamely, "Ten hours plus in a small cramped space with you," he said, " Has some angry god taken his vengeance on me? Surely this is hell, and I'm cursed with being surrounded by idiots."

"This is all kinds of wrong." Xaldin said, after what seem like 5 hours in the purgatory know as the airport. Xigbar had some how managed to set off the metal detector multiple times, only to be dragged in to the little room for a strip search.

"This has to be hell." Luxord moaned, as their plane was called to board, " I know it, either that or the twilight zone."

When Xigbar finally reappeared he looked shaken, his good eye darting around nervously. "Dudes, that was totally not cool." he said, following them in to the line.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what happened?" Xaldin asked.

"I believe I was just sexually violated by a gay cop." the brunette said, "and I didn't like it."

"I'm not touching that one." the taller brunette said, as they shuffled towards their seats. Luxord sighed as he settled between the two, Xigbar closest to aisle and Xaldin at the window.

"Xal let me have the window seat." Xigbar said reaching over Luxord to tug on his friend's arm.

"No, last time I had an aisle seat you kept having to pee."

"But XALLLLL!" Xigbar whined, a noise that could only be describe as a cross between the voice of that fat kid off South Park and a dying cat.

"BUUTTT XALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!"

"NO!" Xaldin yelled, reaching over to slap Xigbar only to hit Luxord instead. The blonde sighed, ducking down to allow the taller man to whale on the whining brunette.

"Only Ten more hours."


End file.
